Kate McCallister
Katherine "Kate" McCallister is the wife of Peter and the mother of Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and Kevin. ''Home Alone'' Kate first appears talking on the phone, and Kevin comes in and talks to her about his Uncle Frank. After making Kevin get out of her room, she wanted Peter to find a voltage adapter. When the pizzas arrive and are served, Kate digs in her wallet for some cash. Then, when Buzz and Kevin are fighting over a cheese pizza, she comes over and tries to intervene; she grabs Kevin by the arm and yells "What is the matter with you?!" and sends Kevin to his room. She does not punish Buzz. After Kevin was sent upstairs, everyone else goes to sleep. In the morning, while the doorbell rings, Kate checks her watch after seeing the alarm had reset to noon and it was after 8am, and screams out to Peter until they both yell, "We slept in!" Everyone else runs out of the house all the way to the airport. During the flight, she feels as if she forgot something. When Peter asks "What else could we be forgetting?", Kate paused for a bit, thinking, and then screamed Kevin's name. She tried calling the police in the United States from the phone stands in the Paris Airport; she had an option to wait for the Friday Morning flight, but she refused. So she attempted getting a flight from Dallas to Scranton, but those do not work. Luckily, a polka band agreed to give her a ride home. When it was Christmas morning, Kevin wakes up and his mother was home. She wished him a Merry Christmas and apologized to him for what she did too him the night before they left; Kevin smiles and runs to her, and they hug. While she was busy talking to Kevin, the others got home, and she asked how they came so quickly, to which Peter responded that they took the morning flight, the one she did not want to wait for. ''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'' Kate first appears talking with Kevin about the trip to Miami. When everyone is at the Christmas Pageant, Kate along with Peter, and Leslie is not laughing when Buzz is sticking Fuller's candles behind Kevin's ears. After Kevin pushes Buzz she yells out "Kevin!". Later when Buzz apologizes to the family and to Kevin, Kate tells him that it was very nice and claps. Kate then asks Kevin if he has something to say. When Kevin is on the third floor Kate tells Kevin that the last time the McCallister family took a trip that they had a problem that started out the same way, Kevin says "Yeah, with me getting crapped on," Kate tells him that she does not care for his choice of words and that is not what happened last time and that is not what was happening this time, and that Buzz apologized to him, Kevin then says he did but then called him a trout sniffer. Kevin is still disappointed about the trip to Miami and Kate tells Kevin last time he got his wish, he will do the same thing when he wishes for his own vacation; and this occurs after Kevin accidentally boards the wrong plane. The family discovers that Kevin is missing and Kate shouts out "KEVIN!" and faints. She and Peter went to the police station to ask where is Kevin, but police have no sign of Kevin in Florida. After Kate gets a call from the police saying that Kevin is in New York City and she and Peter instruct everybody to pack up and go to New York City. She and the family arrive at the Plaza Hotel, but realized that Kevin ran away and Kate had to find Kevin alone. Kate then remembers that Kevin likes Christmas trees and finds Kevin looking at the world's largest Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center as she and Kevin reconcile and the two entered the Plaza Hotel as Kate tells Kevin the family did not like the palm trees in Florida, just like him. Trivia Kate goes through a different hairstyle in three films. In Home Alone, Kate's hairstyle was shoulder-length. In Home Alone 2, Kate's hairstyle was a bowl-cut with an open bang. In Home Alone 4, her hairstyle was chin-length. Gallery Category:Characters Category:McCallister family Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters